


Debauchery

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Sān guó | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Incest, Incest Play, M/M, Roleplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh… Oh, lying down is so nice…" Cao Zhi murmured, collapsing back onto the bed as his brother lowered him down. "You, servant, your hands are very strong… Here, come to bed with me, I want some company…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauchery

"Ah, the furniture in this room is arranged in a highly stupid manner," Cao Zhi declared, clutching his brother's sleeve as he recovered from his collision with the table. The servants looked on with expressions of studied neutrality, but Cao Pi knew what they must be thinking. What a drunken wastrel was Cao Zhi, and what an utter fool was his older brother for tending to him so devotedly. They were not entirely wrong.

"Leave us," Cao Pi ordered gently, helping his brother towards the bed. "I'll take care of him, he just needs some rest."

The servants bowed and left with unsurprising haste. No-one would relish the task of putting the drunken Cao Zhi to bed. No-one but his brother.

"Oh… Oh, lying down is so nice…" Cao Zhi murmured, collapsing back onto the bed as his brother lowered him down. "You, servant, your hands are very strong… Here, come to bed with me, I want some company…"

"Zhi, you're drunk. Don't you know who I am?" Cao Pi said softly, taking up the cloth and bowl of water the servants had thoughtfully left him. He dabbed at Cao Zhi's brow with the damp cloth, watching the younger man's eyelids flutter as he struggled to focus on him.

"Oh! Oh. Brother, I thought you were a servant!" Cao Zhi collapsed into a fit of giggles, knocking Cao Pi's hand aside. "Isn't that funny? You looked so much like a servant then, I hardly recognised you…"

"Mm, and you invited me to bed." Cao Pi's voice retained its usual softness, but his hands were firm and cold as he gripped his brother's shoulders. "Don't you think that's scandalous behaviour, Zhi? What would our father say, if he heard of this?"

"I don't care about that." Cao Zhi pouted, arching his back and pushing against his brother's hands. "I don't care what that old man thinks."

"Do you think your debauchery reflects well on our family, brother?" His hands moved down to the fastening of Cao Zhi's robes, stripping the younger man's limp body easily. He met no resistance at all, and soon his brother lay naked beneath him.

"I don't care, Pi."

"Then I'll _make_ you care." Cao Pi's tone grew cold and harsh, and all the softness of his usual persona fell away. He brought his palm down hard across Cao Zhi's cheek, knocking the young man's head to the side with his force of the blow. Cao Zhi's yelp of shock and pain was a beautiful sound, and Cao Pi couldn't help but thirst for more.

"Brother, what are you-"

Another slap cut Cao Zhi's words short, and Cao Pi leaned heavily on him to keep him in place, gripping the younger man's throat with one hand and delivering a volley of blows with the other.

"You're a despicable libertine, little brother." He said, his voice low and full of honest venom. "You're not worthy of the name Cao."

"You- you sound like Father," Cao Zhi murmured, looking up at his brother with dark, lust-filled eyes. Punishment and disgrace only seemed to urge him on.

"Ha! Just think of how much worse it would be for you, if it was our father rather than me berating you. Think how much pain you'd be in right now, Zhi."

The younger man's only response was to arch his back, pushing his hips up so that the hardness of his cock pressed blatantly against Cao Pi's stomach.

"You're an irredeemable little whore, aren't you?" He said, letting his tone take on some of the harshness of his father's voice. The change only encouraged Cao Zhi, and the younger man squirmed and writhed beneath him, not even bothering to deny the accusation. "Nothing but a ravening beast. All you pay attention to is your appetites, Zhi. You're good for nothing but drinking, writing poetry and being fucked by whichever man is closest when the mood strikes you, isn't that right?"

Cao Zhi moaned faintly, twisting around underneath his brother until he was face-down on the bed, pushing his rear up in a blatant invitation.

"Look at you, Zhi." Reaching down with one hand, Cao Pi grabbed hold of his brother's ass, squeezing the soft flesh roughly. "Offering yourself up like a wanton little catamite. What would our father say, if he saw you displaying yourself like this?"

"He'd… He'd scold me, and beat me, and…" Cao Zhi's words melted into a groan, as his brother's fingers delved into the cleft of his ass.

"And all the while, you'd be wishing that he would just bend you over and fuck you like this, wouldn't you?" Cao Pi brought his lips close to his brother's ear, relishing the sharp intake of breath and the sudden tension in the younger man's body. "Oh, I know what you want, Zhi. I know just how depraved you are, little brother."

Pinning Cao Zhi down with one hand, Cao Pi reached down into the alcove beneath the bed and retrieved the little jar of oil that he knew his brother would have stored there. He dipped his fingers in the oil, wetting them thoroughly, and then slid a couple of fingers unceremoniously into his brother's ass, twisting and scissoring them roughly. Cao Zhi cried out, bucking his hips at the sudden penetration, and soon enough he was squirming and pushing back against Cao Pi's fingers, straining to take more and more of his hand with each stroke.

"You want this to be _him_ , don't you?" Cao Pi taunted his brother, punctuating his words with short, deep thrusts of his fingers.

"Oh… I… I…" The younger man murmured incoherently, grinding his hips against the bed beneath him.

"Say it, Zhi." Withdrawing his fingers almost completely, Cao Pi teased the very edge of his brother's sensitive flesh, stroking and rubbing at the mouth of his ass until the young man was trembling and moaning pitifully. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give you the next best thing…"

"I want it to be him, I want it to be Father fucking me…" Cao Zhi's words came out in a rush, as if he'd abandoned every last inhibition.

"Wicked boy…" Cao Pi withdrew his fingers, smiling at his brother's petulant little groan. He gave his cock a liberal coating of oil, and knelt between Cao Zhi's legs, pressing the tip of it firmly against the glistening puckered flesh of his brother's ass. Another hungry groan hummed in Cao Zhi's throat, and he pushed back eagerly, squirming and rolling his hips until the head of Cao Pi's cock was lodged inside him.

"Please, Father…" Cao Zhi said, his voice almost a whisper, as he pushed back against Cao Pi. "Please fuck me…"

"Degenerate little slut…" He said, thrusting forward to bury the whole length of his cock in Cao Zhi's ass. It slid inside the young man easily, as if his ass was made to be fucked, and Cao Pi couldn't suppress a growl of pleasure. Each thrust of his cock drove a moan of satisfaction from Cao Zhi, desperate and wanton.

"Father… Father, please…" The young man murmured, over and over, giving himself up entirely to the fantasy and sliding one hand down beneath his body to stroke at himself.

"Are you pleasuring yourself, you little beast?" Cao Pi smiled to himself, and gave his brother another hard thrust. "Answer me, boy."

"Y-yes…"

"Yes, what? Don't anger me, Zhi."

"Yes, Father…" Cao Zhi moaned, and he began to buck violently beneath his brother, twisting and thrashing underneath Cao Pi as he began to come.

"Wicked, greedy little whore…" Cao Pi tugged hard on his brother's hair, and picked up the pace of his own thrusts, slamming into the young man's ass hard and fast, determined to follow close behind.

"Fuck me, please, fuck me, Father…" Cao Zhi yelped and groaned as the convulsions of his climax shuddered through his body, pulling Cao Pi over the edge along with him.

 

…

 

"Look at you, Zhi. You're a disgrace!" Cao Cao's hand struck the table in emphasis, and both young men jumped at the sound. "You spend your days drinking and indulging in debauchery, bringing me nothing but shame and disappointment."

"I'm sorry, Father." Cao Zhi bowed, and looked up at his father with pleading, shadowed eyes as Cao Cao turned and rounded on Cao Pi.

"And you, Pi - what were you thinking, staying up all night tending to this useless brother of yours when you should be attending to your studies? You're old enough to know better than that."

"I'm sorry, Father." Cao Pi kept his head bowed, fixing his eyes on the carpet at Cao Cao's feet, not daring to move until the older man had finally turned away. Glancing across to his brother, Cao Pi saw not even the vaguest trace of embarrassment in Cao Zhi's eyes; either the wine had robbed him of the last night's memories, or he was content to act as if nothing had happened. All that remained in the young man's eyes was his customary disdain for his unremarkable older brother. Cao Pi suppressed a smile, and cast his eyes back down to the floor.


End file.
